


Summer 1983, Somewhere in northern Italy

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Call Me By Your Name AU, M/M, Older Steve, Pining, Summer, Young Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Call Me By Your Name meets Stucky where Bucky is Elio and Steve is Oliver





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky usually doesn’t like leaving things until the last minute, but yet here he is, packing up the last of his clothes from his room just minutes before his father’s new summer intern shows up. 

Camilla lays on the bed fiddling with her necklace while Bucky continues to make a messy pile of clothes on the bed. He continues until they hear the tell tale sound of tires on gravel outside. 

“The usurper,” Bucky says, wiggling his eyebrows at Camilla and then heads through the bathroom to the guest room window so he can get a look at his year’s summer guest. 

Camilla joins Bucky at the window and they listen to Bucky’s parents greeting a tall, muscular man as he exits their car. He’s tanned and broad shouldered, with blonde hair and dark sunglasses. 

“You’re bigger than your picture!” Bucky’s dad says brightly, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t get all of me in the photo,” Steve says back, shaking his hand.

“He’s confident,” Bucky whispers to Camilla. “I should head down.”

Camilla nods, squeezing Bucky’s wrist quick before he turns and heads downstairs. Bucky catches his mother in the hallway and she smiles brightly at him, waving him into his father’s office.

“Steve, this is our son, James,” Bucky’s mom introduces as Bucky peeks in the room.

“It’s Bucky, actually,” Bucky says, waving to Steve as he stands up.

His mom still insists on calling him James, swears that it’s a beautiful name, one that _she_ has bestowed upon him and now that he’s older, he should give up on foolish, childhood nicknames. Bucky just smiles and does his best to lightly explain to her that he’s never felt like James and that Bucky just suits him.

“May I bring your things up to you room… my room?” Bucky asks, looking to his mother who rolls her eyes. 

Sure, Bucky’s used to it by now, used to giving up his bigger, better room to the summer guest, but he’s still a little bitter when the time finally comes and he becomes a guest in his own home for eight weeks. 

“You must be exhausted,” Bucky’s father says, nodding to Bucky to get Steve’s bags. 

“Ah, what gave me away?” Steve says with a light laugh, standing up and following after Bucky as he shoulders Steve’s bags. 

Bucky leads Steve up the stairs and Camilla passes them on the way down. She kisses Bucky on the cheek as she goes, then greets Steve briefly. Bucky wishes she would stay longer, but he figures he’ll see her later and she just wants to give them some time to settle. 

Bucky drops Steve’s bags gently on the floor and hastily grabs the rest of his stuff. Bucky carries his clothes and guitar into his room and he faintly hears Steve face plant onto the bed. 

“My room is now your room. I’ll be nextdoor. We have to share the bathroom,” Bucky explains as he comes back into the room.

All he’s met with are low snores. 

Bucky stares at Steve for a moment, trying not to think too much about the sudden tingle bubbling up in his chest at the sight of all that strong man spread across his bed. Bucky shakes himself and disappears into his room.

**~*~*~**

Bucky’s busy transcripting his music when he hears the dinner bell being rung downstairs. Bucky takes off his headphones and sets them down on his desk, standing up. He pauses for a moment, wondering what to do about Steve. 

“We’re being called for dinner,” Bucky calls out, waiting for the sound of movement in the other room.

When Bucky doesn’t hear anything, Bucky moves into the bathroom and pauses at the door leading into his, now Steve’s, room. Bucky gives a tentative knock, but still no response. 

Bucky sighs and pushes the door open slightly, peering inside. Steve is still there, lightly snoring on the bed, completely dead to the world. Bucky rubs his forehead and ducks into the room. He walks over to the bed, debating tapping him or something, but he decides it’s better not to touch a complete stranger. 

Bucky turns and picks up a book, taking a deep breath and lets it drop from his fingers before he can think better of it. The loud _smack_ it makes causes him to jump, but Steve finally stirs on the bed. 

“Uh, sorry,” Bucky says, coughing awkwardly. “We’re being called for dinner.”

“Uh yeah, i’m probably gonna pass. Will you make an excuse to your mom though?” Steve says groggily, rolling over when Bucky nods awkwardly. “Thanks man. So this is your old room, huh? Well, thanks. Later.”

Bucky waits for a moment, like he expects Steve to turn back around and get up. When he starts snoring again, Bucky just sighs again and then creeps back out of the room. 

As Bucky makes his way downstairs for dinner, he can’t help the creeping feeling that there’s something different about this summer, something that could throw his entire safe, predictable world on it’s edge.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bucky is eating breakfast with his parents outside on the patio, completely minding his own business when Steve waltzes in, freshly showered and looking like a whole new person. Apparently sleeping for sixteen hours does that to a person.

Steve makes polite chit chat with Bucky’s parents, though Bucky can’t pin down exactly what’s being said, he’s too distracted by few stray droplets of water trailing down Steve’s neck past his collarbones and down the small peep of chest on display from the few open buttons of his shirt. 

Bucky does tune into the conversation when Steve glances his way and mentions he would like to venture into down.

“I could show you around?” Bucky asks, trying not to sound too eager and he looks to his father for verification.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” George says with a warm grin and Steve spares him a quick smile, though it doesn’t reach his eyes and a second later he’s back to devouring his egg. 

“Have another,” Winifred says, smiling warmly at Steve and gesturing to the tray of eggs. 

“No, no. I know myself too well, if I have a second, I’ll have a third then you’ll have to roll me out of here,” Steve says, and maybe it was Bucky’s imagination, but he swears Steve glances at him as he speaks, almost like there’s a hidden meaning to his words.

Bucky’s probably reading too much into it.

Bucky leads Steve into town after they finish eating. The ride is nice, but quiet. Even when they sit at a café and chat, Bucky feels like Steve is keeping him at a distance. It doesn’t help that he leaves abruptly with a casual, “Thanks, buddy. Later.”

Their next interaction is in George’s office. George pulls his usual etymology test and Steve goes off, correcting him with polite assuredness. When he’s done speaking, George lets him in on the joke and Steve looks at Bucky, almost like he’s seeking some sort of assurance, and Bucky grins back, shaking his head at his father’s silly little game. The moment is over quickly, and Bucky goes back to his book.

Steve lets Bucky come with him into town the next day, not saying much about his plans and whenever Bucky tries to ask him, well anything, Steve brushes him off. Steve takes them to an old café, walking in with full confidence as he goes to a table with a group of old Italians smoking and playing poker. Bucky stares after him for a moment, then pulls up a chair, sitting back a bit and watches Steve fall into the scene like he’s been playing with this group his entire life. 

Then there’s the volleyball game. Bucky sits back on the grassy hill with Camila and her friend Bianca, watching as their friends play. Everyone is in swimsuits because they plan to head down to the river when the game ends, everyone probably going to be hot and sweaty and in need of something cool and refreshing.

“He’s quite attractive. Much better than the last guy,” Bianca says, leaning in towards Camila. 

“What’s he like, Bucky?” Camila asks as Steve serves the ball in a strong show of athleticism. 

“Um. American,” Bucky says with a shrug, not really knowing what to share or how to speak without letting out his feelings that are getting more complicated each day. 

If he’s not letting himself even deal with it on his own, he’s definitely not going to open it up for the girls to pick apart.

Before the conversation can continue, Bucky gets up and heads over the water, suddenly feeling very parched. Just as Bucky grabs for a bottle, Steve comes bounding up, and steals it from Bucky. 

Steve doesn’t say anything, just places a warm hand on Bucky’s shoulder and kicks back a quarter of the bottle. Bucky definitely does not watch his throat work as he swallows. 

Steve hands the bottle back to Bucky and starts rubbing Bucky’s shoulder, making Bucky flinch away for reasons he does not allow himself to get into. Steve though, steps back into Bucky’s space and holds him still with his other hand, using his right to work at an apparent knot in Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Trust me, I’m about to be a doctor,” Steve says, though Bucky frowns because _that’s not the same kind of doctor, Steve._

Bucky holds his breath as Steve rubs his hands over the tightness in his shoulder, his hands having quite the opposite effect of calming him down. Maybe Steve notices, because he calls Camila over after a moment.

“Feel that?” Steve says, taking Camila’s hand and placing it on Bucky’s back. “He’s too tight there. Later.”

And then he’s gone, just like that.

Camila attempts to pick up where Steve left off, but Bucky can’t right now. He shrugs her off, mumbles some sort of apology and then dashes back to the house on the quickest path there, which is over some bushes and up the hill. 

Bucky doesn’t see Steve after that. Steve misses dinner with their neighbors, and he apparently did not alert anyone to his potential absence. They wait for him, Winifred looking more disappointed as the minutes drag on.

“He’s late,” Winifred says with a shrug, but Bucky knows she worries. 

“Doesn’t he seem arrogant with his ‘later,’” Bucky asks, trying to broach his concerns to his parents. “Watch, this is what he will say to us when he leaves.”

“Until then we have to put up with him for six long weeks,” George says in his light way, smiling knowingly, so Bucky just stares down at his empty plate. 

The topic is dropped as Winifred asks for Steve’s plate to be taken away and they begin to eat. Bucky zones out for most of dinner, content to just be wrapped up in his own head until he can disappear off to his room for the night. 

It works until they retire to the living room and his parents start pressuring him to play for them. Bucky tries to tell them no, even goes full petulant child for a moment there, but eventually he gets up and plays for them, albeit begrudgingly. 

At least it helps pass the time more quickly. 

Bucky is asleep by the time Steve finally deigns to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short and semi-uneventful chapter, but next chapter is where things get a little more interesting
> 
> I mean, if you've read the book or seen the movie, the first like, hour is basically pining and angst so don't get toooo excited, but there will definitely be more interaction between Bucky and Steve!
> 
> let me know what you think so far pretty please with a cherry on top :)


	3. Chapter 3

A few days pass and Bucky spends them minding his own business and trying his best not to let Steve get to him any more than he already has. 

One morning, Bucky is lying in bed trying to focus on the book he’s reading when he starts to feel arousal building in his abdomen. It more or less comes out of nowhere, but it seems like at this age, a small breeze could set Bucky off. 

He hasn’t heard any movement from Steve’s room in an hour or so, so he figures it’s safe to have a little ‘me time’. Bucky slips his hand down his shorts after licking up his palm and starts slowly stroking himself. 

Bucky lets his eyes close as his mind starts to wander. He starts thinking about Camila, the obvious choice of his fantasies, but then the image of her changes and starts to morph into the sight of someone taller, broader, and definitely more masculine.

Bucky’s torn from his thoughts by the sudden sound of someone moving around in the next room. Bucky’s eyes fly open and he quickly removes his hand from his shorts and rolls onto his side, trying to find a position that hides his rather obvious boner.

Steve enters his room a moment later, says. “What are you doing?”

“Reading,” Bucky says as casually as possible, barely deigning to look up from his book at Steve. 

“Why aren’t you down by the river?” Steve asks, leaning against the bed frame. 

“Allergies,” Bucky says, gesturing lazily to his nose.

“Ah, me, too. I think I may have the same one,” Steve says with a nod. “Why don’t you and I go swimming here?”

Steve reaches for Bucky’s hand and tries to pull him up. Panic immediately floods through Bucky as Steve pulls him up more vertical and his current predicament becomes more obvious.

“Do we have to go right now?” Bucky asks, an edge clear in his voice as blush colors his cheeks.

Steve’s eyes flash down to his crotch for the briefest of seconds and he shrugs. “I’m going to go change.”

Steve lets go of Bucky’s hand and leaves quickly to head back into his room. Bucky flops down on the bed in embarrassment, but manages to recover enough to get up and pull on some swim trunks. As Bucky peers into the bathroom that separates their two rooms, he peeps Steve pulling up a pair of green trunks over his bare ass. 

It’s only a flash of forbidden skin and for just a moment, but it makes Bucky feel all hot all over again. Bucky closes his eyes to calm himself down and then announces his presence. Steve turns and grins at him, gesturing for him to follow him down to the pool.

**~*~*~**

A day or two later, Steve is swimming in the stone pool while Bucky works on his music from a chair a few feet away. Bucky has just set his papers down to rest for a moment when Steve stops his laps and looks at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Reading my music,” Bucky replies. 

“No you’re not,” Steve says, calling him out on his little break.

“Fine. Thinking, then,” Bucky says. 

“About what?” Steve pries and Bucky bites his lip, not wanting to call out their guest for being nosy.

“It’s private,” Bucky says as politely as he can manage. 

“So you’re not going to tell me?” Steve asks.

“So I’m not going to tell you,” Bucky replies.

Steve turns to Winifred who is picking apricots a few yards away and says, “So he’s not going to tell me,,” and then adds to Bucky, “Guess I’ll go hang out with your mom, then.”

Bucky watches Steve join his mother and it gives him a sudden indescribable ache in his chest to be near him again. Before he can second guess himself, Bucky gets up from his chair and wanders over to the apricot grove and starts helping his mom, too, making sure to stand near Steve. 

**~*~*~**

The next time Steve and Bucky are outside together, Steve is laying out and Bucky is practicing on his guitar. Steve looks up from his book and the expression on his face makes Bucky feel uncomfortable, so he stops playing.

“Play it again,” Steve asks, though his expression doesn’t really change. 

“I thought you didn’t like it,” Bucky admits. “Hated it…”

“Hated it? Just play it, will you?” Steve asks.

“The same one?” Bucky asks.

“The same one,” Steve verifies.

Bucky pauses, then gets an idea and sets his guitar down to stand up. “Follow me.”

Steve follows after Bucky as he heads back into the house. Bucky sits down at the piano and starts to play as Steve leans against the doorway. 

“You changed it. What did you do to it? Isn’t it Bach?” Steve says when Bucky stops playing.

Bucky is slightly impressed by Steve’s knowledge and shrugs. “I just played it the way Liszt would have played it if he’d jimmied around with it.” 

“Just play it again, please!” Steve says, his patience clearly wearing thin now, but that doesn’t stop Bucky from wanting to continue his little game.

Bucky plays it again, slightly changing it once more. Steve shakes his head as Bucky finishes playing and gives him an exasperated look.

“I can’t believe you changed it again,” Steve says. 

“Not by much,” Bucky shrugs. “That’s how Busoni would have played it if he’d altered Liszt’s version.”

“Can’t you just play the Bach the way Bach wrote it?” Steve asks.

“Bach never wrote it for the guitar,” Bucky says simply. “In fact, we’re not even sure it’s Bach’s at all.”

“Forget I asked,” Steve says, turning to leave.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky acquiesces finally. “No need to get so worked up.”

Bucky plays the piece the original way, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Steve has turned back to watch him.

“It’s young Bach,” Bucky says as he finishes off. “He dedicated it to his brother.”

Steve doesn’t say anything else, just nods and then leaves. 

Later that evening, Bucky sits at his desk, hunched over his diary. He hastily writes, _I was too harsh when I told him I thought he hated Bach...What I wanted to say was I thought he hated me…”_


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the Piano Incident, Bucky vows to not let it bother him anymore and to try and start on a clean slate with Steve. They’re by the pool on a brilliantly sunny day, Steve laying out on a blanket in a tiny red bathing suit as he reads through his manuscript and Bucky trying to nap in a lounge chair. 

“Are you sleeping?” Steve asks, voice louder and more forceful than someone who is trying to gently wake someone up.

“I was,” Bucky admits, cracking his eyes open and looking at Steve through his sunglasses.

“Listen to this drivel,” Steve says and starts reading, but Bucky stops him.

“Wait I can’t hear you,” Bucky says and then makes a slow show of stretching and twisting his back until he hears the pleasant crack.

Bucky stands up and moves closer to where Steve is sitting by the pool. Steve waits relatively patiently for Bucky to sit down, but he doesn’t offer him a smile or anything more. 

Steve starts reading again and then pauses. “Does that make any sense to you? It doesn’t make any sense to me, and definitely not to your dad.”

“Maybe it did when you wrote it,” Bucky says softly, because, yeah, it really didn’t make much sense to him, but Steve’s and his father’s studies have never really been of much interest to him.

“That may be the kindest thing anyone’s said to me in months,” Steve says, and the sudden warmth in his tone is slightly jarring to Bucky. 

It’s a crumb, the smallest little offering, but it has Bucky falling back into the spiral he’s felt ever since he first spotted Steve climbing out of the taxicab. 

Bucky’s ripped from his thoughts though as Steve sets down his manuscript and rolls directly off the stone ledge they’re perched on and into the cool water of the pool with a loud splash.

**~*~*~**

It’s not that Bucky doesn’t like going out, it’s just that sometimes the flashing lights and pounding music are too much for him. He much prefers the more peaceful ways of Bach and Mozart. 

It doesn’t help that Steve is out with their group tonight and is currently on the dance floor making out with Bianca, their dancing more of a vertical interpretation of a horizontal activity than anything decent for the public.

“So they’re a thing now?” One of Bucky’s friends asks, but he doesn't bother to turn around and see who.

“I don’t care,” Bucky mutters.

“I’d sure love to be in his shoes,” The same friend says and Bucky’s brows knit further together.

“I think most of us would rather be in _her_ shoes, right Camila?” One of Camila’s friends says.

Bucky is working through his third cigarette of the evening and he can tell he’s not being nonchalant about his brooding anymore. When the song switches to something a bit more his tempo, Bucky stubs out his cigarette and grabs Camila’s hand, dragging her out on the floor with determination.

Bucky’s not much of a dancer, but as Steve pulls away from Bianca and starts doing his own thing, not a care in the world, Bucky is suddenly struck with the desire to show off a little, but maybe that’s the drinks talking.

Whatever it is, Bucky feels brave and tugs Camila over to Steve and Bianca, starting to bust out a few moves of his own. Steve notices him, but only spares him a second of a glance before he’s back to doing his own thing, as usual.

Bucky counts it as a win, though, because Steve doesn’t kiss Bianca again for the rest of the night.

**~*~*~**

A few hours later, Bucky is still riding the high from the alcohol and dancing, and he feels untouchable, like he can afford to do something bold and stupid to prove a point.

He’s headed off into the woods with Camila, just the two of them in a copse of trees at the edge of a small lake. He’s known for a while that Camila enjoys his company more than just as a friend and that all he has to do is just go for it and she’ll be his.

“You’re not just here with me because you’re upset with what Bianca did tonight?” Camila asks, fingers pausing on the buttons of her shirt.

“Why would I be upset with Bianca?” Bucky says, playing dumb and pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Because of him,” Camila says, voice small, not daring to say Steve’s name for some reason, like even she believes it will set something off in Bucky.

“Of course not,” Bucky says, putting on his best go at seeming completely puzzled by such an accusation.

“Okay,” Camila says, clearly making the choice to believe him, even though Bucky can tell she doesn’t fully. “Turn around.”

Bucky does, though part of him wouldn’t hate to sneak a peek as Camila takes off his shirt. “Let’s meet here again tomorrow night.”

Bucky offers the date on a whim, wanting to keep riding this brave feeling and momentum tonight has given him. 

“Okay,” Camila agrees and then she runs off into the water, a blur of flying hair and perfectly bare skin.

Bucky chases after her into the cold water, every thought of Steve pushed hastily from his mind.

**~*~*~**

The next morning at breakfast on the patio, Bucky is eating with his father in comfortable silence when Steve joins them, looking slightly hungover as he fixes himself a plate. Something about seeing Steve makes Bucky feel a little feisty this morning, which is his only excuse when he opens his mouth.

“We almost did it last night. Camila and I,” Bucky shares.

“And why didn’t you?” George asks, peering over his paper at Bucky, clearly amused.

“I don’t know,” Bucky shrugs, though he knows exactly why.

“Better to have tried and failed…” Steve says, tone half-mocking.

“All I would have had to do is find the courage to reach out and touch, I know she would have said yes,” Bucky says, finding the courage now to stare Steve down.

Steve shrugs, looking back at his soft-boiled egg as he says dismissively. “Try again later.”

Winnifred joins them then, “Try what again later?”

Bucky blushes, hunching down in his seat a little as George and Steve chuckle. George takes pity on Bucky and blessedly changes the subject.

“I just heard from the people in Sirmione. They’ve come up with something and I’m headed there later today. Steve, care to join me?”

“I would love to,” Steve agrees.

“Can I come, too?” Bucky says, intrigued by the thought of spending the day with Steve.

“On the condition you remain silent,” George says, giving Bucky a knowing look.

“Silent because he has too many opinions or silent as in security: not telling anyone what fabulous things have been dug up?” Steve says, tone teasing as his eyes slide over to Bucky again.

“Nothing’s been dug up, it’s what’s been _brought up,”_ George says with a dramatic pause before adding, “From the water.”

Steve grins, excitement clear on his face and they finish the rest of their breakfast a bit more quickly than usual in anticipation for what the rest of the day will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> short start, but I wanted to get this out there and see if this is something people are interested in reading!
> 
> please let me know if you would like to read more of this Call Me By Your Name Stucky AU (runs and hides in corner)


End file.
